You and You Alone
by PetPetAngel
Summary: Rab x Johnny! For Helga22 and Yaoi Rox Me Sox! "Remember that Johnny, you have my heart in your hands, and no one else can take it from you because you’re the only one I’d entrust it to."


X

PetPetAngel: Well, once again, this is for Rikusgurl, also known as Helga22 on was not aware of this, so I addressed it to her on FanArt Central. I hope she likes this. I'm writing this cause she's such a nice person, a great artist, and is drawing me another Pic and requested another story which I was more than happy to do, so, here it is!

Trespasser: I can't believe you've been taken over by the Yaoi Bug!

PetPetAngel: I was abducted a long, long, time ago, you of all people should know that, my dear friend.

Trespasser: But from a book! You can get Yaoi out of a book!

PetPetAngel: Hey!

Rab: Johnny?

Johnny: Yeah?

Rab: I think we should get out of here.

Johnny: Me too. It could get dangerous.

Rab: (takes Johnny's hand and starts walking away) As youmay have seen in other Fics, "Roll the Fic!"

X

You and You Alone

Written by:

PetPetAngel

X

Fic Type/Style: Fluffy One-Shot/Missing Scene

For: Helga22 AKA Rikusgurl and Yaoi Rox Me Sox

Pairing: Johnny x Rab (FOREVER!)

X

Summary: Rab really doesn't want to go to war, to leave his family. To leave Johnny, desert him. He's long since realized that he's cared deeply for Johnny, more so than as a friend. Rab tells Johnny a few more parting words than we know, leaving Johnny with his heart, entrusting him with it.

"May you remember that I am _always _yours Johnny, I fight this fight for you, and you alone."

X

Disclaimer: I do not own _Johnny Tremain_ it is the proud, Newberry Winning Award, book, written by Esther Forbes. Therefore, NOT MINE1 (sob)

X

Warnings: Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-ai. Wow, what else is new?

****

X

****

**_This has no relation to my other Johnny Tremain Fic! _**

X

Key

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Dream Sequence, or Emphasis

X

Rab's POV

X

I sat on my bed stiffly, listening to Johnny breathing above me, apparently oblivious to my unease. It's coming close, I know it is. Soon, I'll have to leave Uncle Lorne; Aunt Jenifer; I'll have to leave the twins... I'll have to leave Johnny... Oh god, how can I leave him? How can I leave him? Someone so precious to me? How...? How can I? I can't let Johnny go...

I don't think I can.

It'll hurt too much.

I'd never forgive myself.

I _know_ I can't leave Johnny.

I placed my head in my hands and sighed heavily, annoyed at myself. I had always told myself, that after this rebellion started, that I'd leave home to fight for what was right. But I never thought I'd meet someone like Johnny, I told myself. Never, _ever,_ in my life would I have anticipated meeting someone like Johnny. And even if I had, I still wouldn't take it in stride.

That's way too hard, because we're talking about Johnny here.

When I first saw Johnny, when I was talking to the market woman about her pig, I had to restrain myself from gasping aloud. Johnny had looked like a _robber,_ a _thief,_ even, and I had to stop myself from staring. But his eyes told me otherwise. His eyes looked tired, lost, lonely, and desperate even, as though he needed some sort of help. My heart had gone out to the boy, Johnny, and now he keeps my heart, forever in his grasp.

I knew that I had loved him for a while now, but I was afraid. Then Johnny started showing up in my dreams. Boy, did I get a scare out of that the first night it happened.

_We were sitting in the front of the store, folding newspapers for Johnny to take out, and then suddenly, I saw myself get a playful look on my face and an interesting glint in my eyes. I leaned over Johnny, and kissed his ear tip, then nibbled on it, grinning all the while. Johnny flushed pink and swatted me playfully away. _

_"Hey! That's my ear," he had exclaimed._

_"No Johnny, it's **my** ear," I had replied, making another move to nibble his ear again. _

_"Oh yeah," he said, grinning back at me now, "I forgot." I had chuckled, and kissed him. _

Talk about strange. I don't think I'll ever forget that dream. I was so confused that night. I knew exactly what the dream meant, but it made no sense to me. And since I've made this revelation, it just makes it harder to leave him. Damn... I'll just have to make my days with him count.

X

I'm leaving. I can't believe I'm leaving. Johnny is sitting on the bed, and I know I can't look at him, that'll make me change my mind, and I want to fight, for our rights, for Johnny... But I know if I leave, I'll be doing less good than bad for Johnny. I don't want to hurt Johnny, but... I need to do this. I need to go, fill my own obligations, no matter what I'm leaving behind.

No matter _how_ much it hurts.

"You _want_ to go," Johnny accused me. I wish I could stomach the nerve to tell him that I didn't want to go, but I replied quietly, softly as not to give away my emotions, even though it was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Yes." No! I don't...

"Well the, _go!_" And that would've hurt me horribly, but I knew he was lying, and for once, I was thankful he was. That meant that he didn't want me to go. I felt like telling him something, anything to console him, anything to offer me one last of his smiles that warm my heart. I replied to Johnny's last statement.

"I'm going as fast as I'm able," I lied.

Johnny said something about dancing, and I wondered where he got that from the conversation we were having. "Here's hoping," I said. He now remained quiet on my bed, and I saw the sad somber look on his face. My heart clenched and hurt, and I wanted again to placate him somehow. I realized dismally, that I was done packing. I looked at Johnny, and felt tears prickle behind my eyes, but I refused to cry.

"Johnny."

He did not look up.

"Johnny?"

Still nothing.

I walked over to him, and hugged him, feeling him stiffen momentarily, before relaxing and hugging me back. "Rab..." He murmured into my neck. I tangled my hands into his hair, and whispered comforting words to him. "Rab, do you have to go?"

"I do," I said quietly. "I'm sorry Johnny, I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you-"

"But you _are!_" I cringed. "You _are _Rab! I don't want you to leave me! To desert me! I don't want to be alone again! I... I don't want you to leave me like everyone else has! You're all I have left! I... I can't let you go to fight...!"

"Johnny... You know I'd never try to hurt you-"

"But it doesn't s-seem that way..." He said softly, his voice cracking and making my heart wrench in pain and sympathy.. I held him tighter, placating the both of us.

I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. Caressing his face in the palm of my hand, he nuzzled into my touch. "Rab...?"

"Shhh... Johnny. Shhh."

I leaned forward and kissed him, feeling him gasp and I pulled away, staring at him, my face still tilted and a blush apparent on my face. When I saw that he wasn't repelled or disgusted with me, I leaned forward and tried again, this time, Johnny expecting it.

I cupped his face in my hands and he entangled his hands in my hair, similar to what I had done earlier. I licked his bottom lip for permission, and he didn't hesitate to open his mouth.

Bliss was all that went through my mind.

As I pulled away, I saw his heavily blushing face and smiled. I pulled him close to me and told him:

"May you remember that I am _always _yours Johnny, I fight this fight for you, and you alone. I will never forget you, and hopefully you will do the same. Remember that Johnny, you have my heart in your hands, and no one else can take it from you because you're the only one I'd entrust it to. I am only yours Johnny, I cherish you like the air I breath. All that I'll ever need is in your eyes, is you.

"I'll love you forever, Johnny. And no Tory, Patriot, or person can ever change that. Promise me Johnny, that after I leave, you'll remember what I said here, and you'll move on. That you won't dwell on the past... That you'll remember if I don't come back... Promise me, Johnny, promise me."

"I... I... I promise Rab. But you have to promise me something." I nodded.

"Anything."

"That you'll never forget me and come back. No matter what."

I nodded.

"Promise."

He smiled, and kissed me again, his lips barely brushing mine.

"Good-bye Johnny," I said getting up. Then I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and laughed to ease the tension between us. "You're a bold fellow, Johnny Tremain." I laughed again, tears in my eyes, though they were not tears of mirth. They were tears I was afraid I would cry. Tears of bitterness.

As I walked down the ladder, I brushed furiously at my eyes, wanting to be strong. I shook Uncle Lorne's hand as he wished me luck. I kissed Aunt Jenifer and Rabbit too, picking him up. I half ran away from them, afraid I would crumple to the ground and start crying, or turn back and run to Johnny. My heart waspounding in my ears, it was the only thing I could hear besides my own ragged breath.

"You'll come back for him, Rab, you promised him you would come back for him. I'll fight for you Johnny, you, and you alone."

X

Rab: (kisses Johnny's ear)

Johnny: ... (blushes and giggles) Hey! That's my ear!

Rab: No, Johnny, it's MY ear! (nibbles Johnny's ear)

Johnny: Oh yeah, I forgot. - Written by Rikusgurl. This inspired Rab's dream sequence.

X

PetPetAngel: Phew! I liked writing that! It was fun! (looks up) Wow. SIX PAGES! I'm amazed. **_Hope you two like it! I worked hard on it!_**

Trespasser: Your stuff is so horridly long.

PetPetAngel: Writing is God's gift to man, we should treasure it.

Trespasser and PetPetAngel: (start arguing)

Ja Ne!

Sincerely,

PetPetAngel


End file.
